Treasure
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: Tsukimori decided to go to Vienna and leave Kaji. They didn't break their relationship though they live separated by the wide sea. From that 'far but near' relationship, Tsukimori realized something and took a step forward for the first time in his life.


Note : I don't own La Corda d'Oro, really. If you like this fic, please review and thanks for reading!

-Treasure-

Tsukimori sat in front of his computer in his quiet apartment room in Vienna. He has live there for a week and he can feel that living alone is very hard for him.

Yeah, he must do the house chores besides studying the music. Cooking, washing tableware, etc. Every time Len thinks about that, he'll have a headache because he's bad with the house chores.

Tsukimori stared blankly at his computer screen, watching his screensaver which showed a slideshow of Kaji's photos.

Tsukimori knew that using the photos of the person he loves as the screensaver sounds childish. But, that really matter and really important for him.

'Kaji, what is he doing right now?'

Tsukimori drown into his own thought while staring at some photos which bring back some bittersweet memories to him.

'I never thought I'll live here without him. I really—'

Before Tsukimori finished his words in his mind, his cell phone rang.

'Ah, I forgot to turn it off,' Tsukimori sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" greeted Tsukimori.

"Hello, Tsukimori-kun. How are you?" the other person on the phone greeted back.

Tsukimori surprised by the voice of the teen who phoned him.

"Kaji?" nearly shouted at him, Tsukimori called his lover's name.

"You're right," answered Kaji cheerfully.

"W-why did you call me?" asked Tsukimori still in his surprised.

"I'm just thinking about 'what is Tsukimori doing right now', so I phoned you," answered Kaji still cheerfully.

"…………….." Tsukimori silenced because, he realized that they're thinking about the same thing.

"Then, what are you doing right now? I know that you won't flirt with some beautiful girls or guys but, I just want to ensure that you're still mine alone," said Kaji, blurting some embarrassing words without any shame.

"… You thought I'll cheat on you?" asked Tsukimori calmly. He quite used to hear the blonde blurting some embarrassing lines on him, so he won't surprise by just these kinds of words.

"Of course yes! There're many beautiful girls and boys, right? How can I'm not worried about you?" asked Kaji panicked.

Tsukimori sighed, though he knew that he'll have a slight headache because of his lover's worry, he can feel a slight of happiness formed on the corner of the empty space in his heart.

"Don't worry. I won't go out with anyone except you. By the way, stop calling me for a simple matter like this. It bothers me," though Tsukimori didn't want to say (and didn't feel) that he's bothered by Kaji's calls, he said it.

Kaji silenced for awhile and replied, "I know, I just want to ask you about that. Sorry if it bothers your rest time."

"Huh?" Tsukimori surprised by the unexpected outcome.

"I'll call you again tomorrow," Kaji continued.

"… O-okay," after a silence, Tsukimori answered with a bit guilty feeling.

Kaji realized that something's not right with his chatting partner, so…

"Don't worry; I'll mail you after this. Yesterday, I had an interesting photo and I want you to see it. I'll send it along with my mail,"

"Is that so? … Alright then," Tsukimori relieved that Kaji still in his 'cheerful' mode.

"Goodnight Tsukimori-kun,"

"Goodnight,"

Then, they ended their conversation on the phone and Tsukimori turned off his cell phone.

Not too long after that, Tsukimori heard the new message alert from his computer. He opened the new message and found that the mail was sent by Kaji.

_Goodnight and have a nice, sweet dreams, Tsukimori-kun._

_-Kaji Aoi-_

That's the only short sentence that wished for a good night for him. Tsukimori scrolled down and found the photo which Kaji mentioned before.

For awhile, Tsukimori can't do anything else besides looking the computer screen with a surprised expression.

After that, a slight smile drawn on his face. He can't help but to smile upon himself that time.

Following his own urge to hear the blonde's voice, he turned on his cell phone again and dialed his lover's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Kaji greeted.

"Kaji, it's me," Tsukimori replied.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun. Did something happen?" asked Kaji with a tender voice.

For a moment, Tsukimori stay in silence. Seconds later…

"I really missed you, **Aoi**," he whispered without leaving the traces of his smile behind. For the first time in his life cycle, Tsukimori called Kaji's first name.

On Tsukimori computer screen, can be seen a portrait of Kaji who was pointing a lamp sign with an 'I love you' written on it.

Yes, that was a new portrait which will be a new treasure for Tsukimori from now on and forever.


End file.
